Tout cela pour passer cinq minutes seul avec toi
by WalkyDobby
Summary: Isaac passe son temps dans une clinique vétérinaire, Stiles est toujours partant, ajoutez une planche en bois, une chaise et une bonne pince, voilà qu'ils s'improvisent dentiste pour loup-garou violent. OS humoristique, à ne pas prendre au sérieux.


_**Résumé**_

Isaac passe son temps dans une clinique vétérinaire, Stiles est toujours partant, ajoutez une planche en bois, une chaise et une bonne pince, voilà qu'ils s'improvisent dentiste pour alphas ayant des rages de dent. OS humoristique, à ne pas prendre au sérieux.

Ceci est le premier OS que j'écris, please, ne me mordez pas les doigts…

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pour eux, on dit merci à

Un entrepôt désaffecté, une lumière qui clignote, un plateau en métal posé sur un meuble à côté d'une chaise sur laquelle un homme a l'air plutôt mal en point, du sang partout sur le visage. Quiconque un tant soit peu « normal » aurait vite déguerpit à cette vue seulement voilà, ceci n'était pas la planque d'un psychopathe tortionnaire, ceci n'était pas non plus le lieu de tournage d'un nouveau film dans lequel les têtes volaient à travers la pièce alors qu'une adolescente armée d'une batte de baseball criait « Y'a quelqu'un ?! »-or, tout le monde savait qu'elle finirait quand même par y passer-, non rien de tout ça. Mais pour comprendre ce qui c'était passer ici, il fallait revenir quelques minutes en arrière.

_Flash Back_

Un jeune homme plutôt grand, cheveux blonds-châtains et bouclé alignait tout un attirail d'outils plus ou moins flippant sur un plateau en métal –celui du meuble donc-, un autre garçon, brun, tenait une feuille de papier et semblait très concentré.

-_Spatule à déchausser ?_ énonça clairement le brun, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'imaginait dans un tout autre endroit, blanc, propre, anesthésié, ...

-_Check_, lui répondit l'autre qui en prenant l'objet avait eu un regard fasciné, il le tournait dans tous les sens, un peu penché, sa dégaine était assez effrayante, il ne se tenait pas tout à fait droit et avait une expression bizarre, il approchait l'objet de son visage et le … reniflait (?)

-_Davier ?_, le brun ne perdait pas de temps et se contenta de regarder son compagnon de manière désespéré quand celui-ci mit trop de temps à répondre.

-_Check._

-_Ciseaux à os ?_

-_QUOI !_ s'était écrier un homme sur la chaise en se levant, en y regardant de plus près –ou même de loin-, on se demandait comment on avait pu le rater… Si on pouvait qualifier les deux autres de « garçons », lui était clairement un homme, la trentaine, mal rasé –surement était-ce volontaire car il faut dire qu'il avait l'air menaçant et ne faisait apparemment rien pour adoucir ses traits-, il avait des muscles, … beaucoup de muscles, de beaux yeux dont les iris étaient vertes, bleues, grises pâles sur l'extérieur et passait en marron clair si l'on s'approchait de la pupille, il avait des dents aussi, et de très beau… Enfin quand on avait commencé à le décrire, on n'en finissait plus.

-_C'est Stiles qui voulait ! _ se défendit le bond, il avait l'air apeuré, on s'attendait presque à voir ses oreilles s'aplatir sur ses tempes.

-_Premièrement, Isaac, t'en un homme, un vrai,_ ensuite D_erek, tu nous kidnappes en plein milieu de la nuit, tu me menaces, tu nous ordonne de t'aider sans même une formule de politesse, on rentre par effraction dans un cabinet médicale pour toi et toi, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est te plaindre comme un enfant, évidemment qu'on ne va pas te scier l'os !_ quand le dit « Derek » s'était rassit, Stiles avait clairement fait comprendre à son ami Isaac (si l'on pût dire) que si, il faudrait peut-être utiliser les ciseaux.

D'abord, Stiles avait mis des gants, avait pris une lampe torche qui traînait et à contre cœur s'était approché du plus vieux.

-J'espère que tu t'es brossé les dents, ouvre la bouche !

Le brun ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, étrangement il trouvait cela plutôt apaisant de trifouiller dans la bouche dans mec qui poussait des gémissements à la limite du ridicule, en même temps, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire, ni même articuler une plainte.

_-Bonne nouvelle, on peut laisser tomber les ciseaux à os_ _!_ Derek se détendit imperceptiblement. _Mauvaise nouvelle, on va devoir s'y mettre à deux, Isaac prends le davier, je vais tenir se tête._

Stiles se plaça derrière Derek, il jugea bon de tenir sa tête à deux mains puis il finit par passer son bras autour de la gorge de son patient, tandis que Isaac arrivait derrière lui, il se recula aussi vite qu'il le put, juste à temps pour éviter Isaac et son énorme planche en bois, qui se cassa sur la tête de Derek qui perdit connaissance aussitôt. Les deux ados savaient qu'il devait agir vite, très vite, Stiles se replaça derrière Derek et Isaac essaya d'arracher la dent de son aîné, il dû prendre appuis sur la chaise, et même se servir de ses deux mains pour arracher une des dents de sagesse de Derek qui le faisait souffrir atrocement depuis des jours et le mettait de très mauvaise humeur –pire que d'habitude si possible-, quand le blond parvint enfin à arracher la dent, un jet de sang inonda la bouche de Derek qui toujours inconscient ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver de la salive et du sang –nettement moins sexy le gars-.

-_Eh bah mon gars, ça c'est du croc !_ La dent était moyennement grosse mais la racine était énorme et un morceau de gencive ( ?) y était resté accroché…

Quand il commença a remué, Isaac et Stiles s'encoururent, Isaac jeta la pince qui atterrit sur la tête de Derek, qui se stoppa de bouger à l'instant, Isaac rattrapa aisément son ami, avec un peu de chance, il aurait la paix cette nuit – où ce qu'il en restait- le temps que l'autre soit de nouveau alerte, il pourrait s'enfuir loin et passer un bon moment.

_**« Fin »**_


End file.
